User blog:ISavage/The 12 Spirit Stones
Hello people, this is iSavage bringing you one of my crazy ideas. If this Idea comes to past you probably have to ask me to use it so yea.... Ok so this is just a little of my idea, there are 12 stones that have hidden power in them. Well the hidden power comes from the spirits of people in side the stones. Well you may ask how the hell can spirits get into stones, Ok, The Uzumaki clan sealed these spirits in these stones because they were too powerful to be let free. These spirits were once people that hated and despised a lot of things. So they are bad, anyway, the spirits were once real people, so when they died, their spirits ran free. And then the Uzumaki clan came along and sealed they behinds up in stones. There are about 12 stones, and once you undo the seal, the spirit comes out and goes inside the person who unsealed it. They have this epic battle, and if the person wins, they gain control of the spirits power, and the person gets new cloths and all that. Ok and if the spirit wins the fight, then the person's spirit is overtaken by the bad spirit and, your spirit is completely whipped out. And it doesn't stop there, if the person wins, it will be multiple times where the spirit will try to take over the person's body, it will take time to get the spirit on your side. Then they can also lend you some power if you are in a struggle. Ok their powers, the spirits have very powerful chakra, so with powerful chakra comes abilities that are really nice. The spirits have great speed, power, sensory skills, agility, reflexes, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, all that stuff, and not to mention their experience in fighting. And they have a chakra nature as well, but only 1. Once the spirit is inside you, then you gain that extra power, and nature. Then there is a twist to 3 of the stones, the stones are numbered as well so anyway. Stone 3,7, and 12 are the strongest. Stone 3 has has the most agility, Reflexes, genjutsu, Kenjutsu and sensory skill. Stone 7 has very good speed, strength, ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu and taijutsu. And this stone combined with Stone 3, they are a force to be reckoned with. These 2 stones are most likely right next to each other and you can release both of them at the same time and fight them 2v1, or release one of them and fight them one at a time. Stone 12, Stone 12 is the most strongest one. Stone 12 is a combination of stone 3 and 7. In order to get stone 12 you have to beat the spirit in stone 3 and 7, Anyway, so when you beat stone 7 and 3, another spirit will come and say, he is a combination of stone 7 and 3. He has all the abilities of the two stones and has the most chakra out of all stones. The bad thing to this is that you cant get rid of the spirits. So yall are going to become best friends. I will make the stones if this idea comes to past and I will set everything up. I will also update this Blog to explain it more. So yeah.... Category:Blog posts